Overcoming Hatred
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Bad title. good story. One of the only Zuen stories out there :D, well anyway, Jen and Zuko get together, but Jet Not mind wiped came back to insure Zuko's demise. Will Zuko be able to protect both Jen and his identity? Ch 1 up! No flames.


**I**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own avatar, or it's characters,and I am an aspiring Zukojen fan. :D Set two months after the episode.**

Jen's mother sent her to get some tea for dinner. The tea shop had recently been featuring "Tea to go" for people who need tea but can't stay to drink it. Jen's mother was getting sick, and was unable to go get tea for herself. So Jen and her sisters had to pitch in around the house to keep it running. Jen stood in front of the tea shop for a full five minutes. She hadn't been in there since she and "Lei" had their date. A date in which he ran from her in fear after she kissed him.

It was her fault. That was how she saw it for the entire two months. She went too fast and scared him away. She let out a soft breath and knew that standing in front of the tea shop wouldn't get the errand done. She went in and saw it as it used to be. Lei was bussing tables while his uncle made the tea. Mushi grinned when Jen went upto the counter.

"a face we haven't seen in a while." Jen gave him a weak smile and asked for Jasmine tea to go. As Mushi went into the back room, she felt Lei watching her out of the corner of his eye. _Jing should have come.._Jen mentally sighed. _I wasn't ready yet. Lei hates me.._ Mushi went back into the main room and told her it would be a few minutes.

"What have you been upto Jen?" Mushi asked, smiling his content old man smile. "you've grown in the last few months." She didn't know it, but he was talking about her breasts. They'd grown a bit since the last time. She looked more like a woman instead of a teenaged girl.

"Nothing much." Jen answered. She wanted to say more, but Lei's eyes were watching her, she was beginning to stop feeling paranoid and start feeling like she was positive. Mushi went into the back to finish the tea, and she waited. Lei, when he got done bussing the last table,went up and talked to her.

"Hello Jen." He greeted. Hardly smiling, but she saw the tiny arch at the corner of his mouth. "It's been a while." Jen nodded. Looking back down at the wood floor. Mushi came back and when she saw the tea, she thought _thank god._ and took it back to her mother.

* * *

Jen climbed the dirt (Or earth) stairs upto her mother's bedroom, where she lie under the quilts and against the pillows. Jen set the tea beside the end table when her mother grabbed her hand.

"How are you Jen dear?" Her mother asked. She saw in Jen's eyes that she had seen Lei again. "He was there, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Jen answered. "Why couldn't Jing go to the tea shop?"

"For one." her mother began to answer. "She was paying the bills, and you needed to face your fear of Lei. You can't hide from him forever."

"I know." Jen answered sadly. "But I don't want to talk to him, especially after what happened. He probably hates me."

"What if he doesn't?" Her mother grinned. Moving her youngest daughter closer to her so she could stroke her hair. "My last baby. Jing and Jang have grown child. Jang is having a baby, Jing is engaged. Don't leave me child."

"Don't worry momma." She sat up. "I won't."

* * *

Jen went down below to her room. Where she sat in the cool. Her sisters shared a room with her. Jang was sleeping because of the baby, and Jing was reading an earthbending scroll. Jen rested against her bed made from hay, and closed her eyes. She liked Lei, she really did. He was cute and a hard worker; she had taken so long to get the nerve up to ask him out. The date was fun, and he even made the lamps glow around the fountain.

But then she kissed him.

She thought he liked it when his lips brushed against her's for a slow four seconds. But then he ran. She had scared him away and she couldn't do anything about it. Jang woke from her sleep as Jen grew restless and had to leave the house for a bit. Jing looked at her sister and grinned.

"Jen needs a boyfriend." Jing smiled. "she spends all of her time at home and taking care of mother. You got married at sixteen and I met my fiance when I was sixteen."

"True." Jang agreed.

It was then that the two sisters devised a plan to get her sister with the only man she wanted, Lei.

**

* * *

x.x real short but ah well. I didn't want to put too much too soon. I was so mad when Zuko ran off! Why can't he be like Sokka? A total pimp! so yeah. Not too many Zuko Jen stories out there. So enjoy. Oh! And Jen's family life is completely made up.**

**Zuko: Yet another person to pair me with (Sigh)**

**Me: I'm standing by this one!**

**Zuko: Yeah, sure, whatever. First it was "ZUN FOREVER!" then it was "Zong all the way!" and now what?**

**Me: ZUEN LOVE!**

**Zuko: (Sigh) should have known.**

**Ryoga: (Laughts his silly, yet shexi laugh) She only paired me with one person!**

**Me: Which reminds me. Back in the room.**

**Ryoga: (Sinks back into room.)**


End file.
